custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer
Alternate Tuma I called him that because he is a Tuma from an Alternate Universe, not my custom version of the original. IceBite 17:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Skrall in TLC is nightwatcher all ready a skrall? when he is a skrall does he still have his weapons and stuff or only new ones? I don't know just curios Nestra Hey, TheSlicer, i just wanted to tell you that i think it was a great idea to change "toa nestra" to just "nestra" but i've had to change him from a toa to an ex-toa and ive changed the info box so you can see the writing. i'm trying to up-load a pic soon. Infobox I tried to use the new info box on Leviathos but it didn't register what I put in could you help me with it hey man I knwo I just sent you a message but I saw your intrested in dark matter and stuff like that to thats so awesome all of my freinds ask me if I am taking drugs when I talk about dark matter, space, or physics. I have always researched physics since I was a toddler (thats right 3 years old is when it started) and by four I probably knew more about physics than most of my friends know now. if you want to talk type about it than please send me a message Resolved...? Has the issue with the powers part of the character been resolved? 'Cause it still seems to be a problem. --Chicken Bond 21:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, O.K. But blimey you replied in sceonds! --Chicken Bond 21:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) i've found out how to use template:character but i'm stuck on the pic, please help O mighty-potato-sac-wielding-god of bionicle-making. CHECK OUT MY BLOG OR ELSE Read my blog. Baterra1202 23:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Redlinks Ok, take a look here. After clearing your cache, you'll have to reload it. Also, the code may take more time even if you cleared the cache cause the server has a cache of its own to clear. It should be disabled within the next 3 hours. RA 1 23:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) No need anymore Well, I want to get them deleted because they do not have any storyline importance anymore. As you can read Here, I`m making my own (small) multiverse. And since the mocs are just stupid, and already are took apart, I have no need for the pages anymore. HELP... ME... PLEASE... Can you tell me how to put pictures in infoboxes? I need to know how for an update I'm doing on my Baterra page. Baterra1202 20:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Can I join? Can I join The Slicers? If you look here in my brickshelf gallery you will see that I'm good at paint art. the slicers I would gladly accept your invitation! :) Hi Hi thanks for the message. Toa Vine29 The Eternal War Contest has begun Enter your MOCs here! The page has two many annoying redirects though. I planned to only have one subpage, and a shortcut. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Block Hi. I have a problem with a user. He swore at me, insulted my fellow admins and other users on another wiki. I'm admin there so I blocked him but now he's followed me here and he's just really annoying me. I've checked his page and he's annoyed another of my friends here who is also an admin on EBSCW. He hasn't made a valuable edit once on this wiki. Here's a link to his page. Please can you block him or deal with him for me. No, thank you. :-) I would agree with your decision as he hasn't done anything above annoying here so there is no apparant need to do so. However, he has sworn me on the Extreme Bionicles Sets and Creations Wiki though. If you read what he wrote on my talk page you will see he is threatening to stalk me on other wikis and I (And User:Abc8920) have encountered this problem regarding whether or not he is blocked on three occasions. But I will not try to change your mind and I trust your decision. sorry ok the slicer i am sorry and you are right Template Yet again I bring up another template issue. It looks like in your recent change, the character template group section has a massive space beneath it. It also seems your parent page doesn't work, and it pops up on a page with absolutely nothing in it. Another problem (you may have done this on purpose as far as I know) the character template is locked to a single colour, which is dark grey. The final issue is that at top of the page there's this little thing that says Category: but does absolutely nothing. Just some problems I thought you might need to look at. --Chicken Bond 03:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Template What happened to the Templates? Varkanax's three evolutions are gone, the Template is locked on darkgray, and it's totally messed up the pages. Great! And would you like to join the Eternal Game Contest? (I've changed the rules to make it less restrictive, now any MOC can enter.) Varkanax39 Fairon's Blog I have an intention: That's about it, like the plans? Toa Fairon ' Way to go Slice! You're doing really well. 'Toa Fairon ' reply it was a cool image... i'm moving my videos so they can stay... Vandalism Hi,I have recently undone vandalism on Iadric's page,by Unregistered Contributers: 80.6.154.79 and 64.113.121.75. Regarding Pokermask He hasn't been active since 10th of January, should I nominate his stories that he never started for deletion? 'Toa Fairon ' And can you help me move his Tazzuk page to the original, way better Tazzuk page? 'Toa Fairon ' Have you... Read my latest update on bounty hunter wars? Sorry I haven't been on much, it will change... tomorrow. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 15:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Pictures in infoboxes Sorry to bother you, but I am experiencing SERIOUS template problems. I NEED to know how to put pictures in infoboxes. I'm tired of other people doing things for me. I already LEFT a message on your talk page, but you haven't answered and it seems like you're ignoring me. I am SERIOUSLY ticked off at my own helplessness. Could you tell me how? Please? Pretty please? Thanks. Baterra1202 PAGE TALK BLOG Beware Of Torshurrrs! Mata Nui (BLR) I saw your comment about Makuta(Bayverse). Could you please not merge my Mata Nui page because my Mata Nui is definitely different from the Mainstream Canon and Fanon Mata Nuis. Bioleader 22:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Xaterex Do you still want to help with it? Fairon and I made a wiki for it. (it's OK, if you're too busy with the GMS and Admin duties, though). Sorry if I sound n00bish. (I love that word). Vandalism Hello,I have recently undone vandalism on NITRON's page,by Unregistered Contributer: 24.116.247.137. WHATS WRONG??? Hey,I'm trying to figuire it out why I can't put a picture on my user page could you help me out? ,Makuta Mildax Tetrack's Page Should I fix it? The Images are gone. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Still not working? I listened to what the instruction said but it still isn't popping up on my user page? PLEASE HELP!!! Makuta Mildax Hey Don't mess with my sigs plez. I know you were trying to help but just don't mess with my sigs. Thx. Vandalism I have recently undone vandlism on Kylord and NITRON's pages,by Unregistered Contributers:76.98.184.205 and 24.254.6.95. WHY!?!?! The thumbnail isn't even working only the gallery will work!?!? Makuta Mildax PS THIS IS NOT A PRANK!!! Name Change Was there any point in redirecting The Fallen Six to Fallen Six? They are a group and the "The" is part of their name.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] CoR Can I join the Creators of Ryta? Are you entering? I've changed the rules of my Demon Contest check them out and enter if you want. Toa manoc Thank You Thanks. I noticed your top User now. And Ids5621 is higher than Pokermask. Allot has changed. Thanks for the link. I'll check it. And, could you please make a new heading everytime you put a link on my talk page? Keeps it a bit more organised. Thanks. :) And yes you may join. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Re: Sure,you can write Chapter 1! Thanks, again Yeah, knew most of that. I was like 15th on the top users list once, and well respected. I asked to become admin, and the answer was no, because I haven't been on the site long enough. So yeah. A little bit about my background on this site. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Oh, really? Do you really? How much? Pokermask, Bionicle dude, Makuta Kaper and Ids5621 were my friends around here. I gave Pokermask my account passsword, the ThatDevilGuy one, and I he must of changed the password. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) I am I am, but I thought I would never use CustonBionicles again, so I gave the password to Pokermask, who was the top user, and one of my favourite users. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Yeahh.. I realised my mistake. but it was too late. i emailed him, but no reply. Not suprisingly. Then I remembered that I made this account (as a back-up), and here I am. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Cool Chapter 1 was awesome! Don't worry,it's fine. I am on BS01 now! have an account there? Toa Fairon ' Well, yeah, that's true. 'Toa Fairon ' Baterra Practice Targets (AKA that post on my blog) Which Agori exactly? Here are the ones I have: *Tarduk (improved) *Crostesius (improved) *Fero (improved) *Atakus YOUR DECISION MATTERS!! ~~Baterra1202~~ RotR I finally got around to reading the ending, and boy have you got me hooked. Anyway, my question to you is: When are you, ToaFairon and I going to pick up TDR? I think we should do it sooner rather than later. Also, what do you think of TBHW thus far? [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 20:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Name Question How do I change my username? I am soo sick of this stupid number. 1300796803 23:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) hey thoose where some good new chapters in TLC Merge or not? While commenting at Chicken Bonds talk, I saw your message about Zomahk, and about the fact merging should only happen if the page is smaller than a certain amount of bytes. After going through all the events and storyline of the Reign of the League Universe, I think I will be able to reach that byte amount at the League of Six Kingdoms(RotL Universe) page. Especially if I come further in my story, where the concluding story of the Reign of the League chapter in my VNT Multiverse comes. I`m going to start with adding all information today, and I hope you agree with the fact it just is not filled in with recently added information. Hey, The Slicer Hey, The Slicer, could you please undelte Algor? I promise that I will add info to the page this wednesday. K It's meant that the bounty hunters are earning money. Tetrack is paying them. But I will fix it. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 02:54, April 20, 2010 (UTC) My Great Beings Story Would there be anymore information about the canon Great Beings other than that they created Mata Nui, the Big Robot and the Maze? When should I start the story? And I need suggestions for names. Toa Fairon ' Algor Is the current Algor page ok? Thanks Sorry for not saying thanks right away I was away for the weekend and forgot. Makuta Mildax PS how did you do it? Vandalism Some user has vandalised my userpage, it's been undone, please keep an eye out on him. 'Toa Fairon ' TCOGM Hi, I recently contacted ToaFairon if I could join TCOGM. I currently am bizzy with an enormous task: Getting the Information Templates on all pages of the storyline recreated to BS01 Boxes. I have currently done a few, and I actually wanted to know if you have some pages you would like to see first. Such as Slicer, Death, Nightwatcher, etc. Than I do those first. if you look at Antidax, Fyxon, Rantu, and some others, you can see what I did. alliance want to make an alliance in that eternal games contest Thanks you can check out pics of spinorak and krakanus's new forms in my spoiler blog Sorry Sorry,didn't know. LOL What is it? Don't tell me you actually like my Mocs^^ Re: I was aware you could do that, but I didn't want to bother you. Also, a lot of the articles I make are for ML to expand, as the MOCs are his. So please don't delete the articles that I made, as ML will update them soon. PS. Could you undelete Zarnax and Tarlmak? Varkanax39 Visorak Horde HEY!!!!! WHY'D YOU DELETE THAT?!?!?! I was still working it out. I hadn't had much to put it at the time, but I intended on adding more to it. TBHW Are you following it? I've finished chapter SEVEN already! [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 18:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry hello , its me biogecko. If I already asked you this then I am sorry but my memory is not th best in the world so will you be contributing to Shadow Regime, I've been busy. thank you i look forward to our continued writing partnership BTW I have a new picture in my blog mainly credit to ihu however Strange... Hey, can you take a look under "Category:ToaInfinity" for me? It has a whole bunch of people's user talks on it, and I didn't put them there. I have no clue how the heck they got there. Thanks. Hey Did you read my new story, Mindeater: Empire of Shadows? And you should read this. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Yes, I've read it. It's great, my favorite characters are Nightwatcher and Tetrack. I read Revenge of the Rogue, too. Did you read Dissolution? And did you like the Soul Eaters of Corpse? (now I sound like a crazy little kid with his first Bionicle). [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Yes, I did quote you. Glad you noticed. And Tetrack is just...evil... so he's cool. And nightwatcher has a totally epic personality, from his "Supply the correct coordinates...." line to "That is interesting, a being's last words contradicting his fate entirely..." to Forsk in RoTR. Anyway, he's got a great personality, besides being the most deadly being in the multiverse. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Re Thank you, I like to come up with an idea beforebuilding the bionicle. Lordshadow8200 03:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) OMN Do you know who owns the Order of Mata Nui page these days? i'd like to add a member, but I wanted to do it with someone's permission. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Ohh, and I read about the site history (finally). Congradulations. Seriously. Good job man. And would you become the TDC Voting chairman? And add this to your club member templates: Thanks. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) TEGC Sure. Toa Fairon ' I have a question: Is TLC already finished yet? 'Toa Fairon ' Ok, after that, you're going to start TDR, right? 'Toa Fairon ' Sure! I'll read the story. I already read chapters 9 to 16, now I'd read the rest, I also read ROTR, it was really nice! 'Toa Fairon ' Okay, sure! I'd refresh the page every once in a while. 'Toa Fairon ' I saw the epilogue! Really nice! 'Toa Fairon ' Whoa... Over 7,000 edits! Congrats on that. BTW I like the Soul Marauders too. For other news, I set up a Xaterex Club. You may want to join. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax]] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) TDR When are you going to start it? I see absolutely no reason to delay it any longer, as it has been delayed for already a few months. Toa Fairon ' Ok, sure. My god, that must be very tiring. 'Toa Fairon ' well well that was fun while it lasted but I am exited for shadow Regime. I would normally high-five you but I can't The Games Have Begun!!!! I've wrote a prologue and a first chapter. Check it out here. The death toll will be posted here. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax]] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] TLC Okay, I just finished it... Wow. OMGosh! I didn't know you could plot that well. When Nightwatcher fell into the pool I was like: "No way would Slice kill him off. I mean... He had so many plans." But then when I heard "Skrall-like being" I knew what was going on. And I was only thinking one thing: EPIC! [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 01:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Unwanted Edits Could you please stop editing my pages without my permission? I am cool with you making edits to the info but I dont want you making any unnecessary links and altering the page layout. if you could change this, I would be happy. - [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Bounty Hunters You know how you've got the list of bounty hunters on the bounty hunters' guild page? Well, which of those bounty hunters are actually a part of the group during TBHW? Like, is Fyxon there, is Slicer? And then there's some other ones. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 05:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Smoke But No Cigar... Not quite what I meant. Pokermask owned the page, (as he made it) and I asked him if I could add members to list. I will add it anyway, but I don;t think you get what I meant... Don't worry, I ussaully find myself confusing. Andd are you going to become the TDC Voting chairman or not? [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Zetoran OK, WHAT-TF, WHY-TF, and TO-WHAT-F-PURPOSE ARE YOU DELETING MY STUFF!! I WAS STILL WORKING ON THAT!!!!! I'M JUST STILL THINKING STUFF UP FOR IT!!!!! THIS IS JUST BS!!!!! IceBite 18:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Alloy Im getting mad that you keep editing my page. If I didnt let you edit it, then dont edit it. I dont care if you have 7,000+ edits, I worked hard on those page and I like them the way they are. So next time, refrain from editing my pages.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] PLEASE FIX IT! Dear slicer, Please fix the leviathos page, I have clearly sated in the past That I would like ONE picture in ONE charecter info box and a know forms thing at the bottom please return the page to that way becuase do not know how to. And please stop editting pages with out people wanting you to its really geting on my nerves Character template It keeps messing up! Now it has messed up my Fairon page. Please do something about it, there go all the cool templates, now please fix it. Toa Fairon ' Linking This is one of my few messages where I am not pointing out errors in templates XD anywho, I noticed that thing you put up about linking, which is a bit confusing. It's just, although I respect what your doing, I don't exactly understand why there must be links to canon characters; this is a fanon wiki, with characters and info created entirely by people's own imagination. Linking to pages on the wiki is somewhat pointless, since they don't exist, though it may be a better idea to ensure the links lead to perhaps CBW's sister wiki, BIONICLEpedia, or BS01. Thanks for reading, --Chicken Bond 06:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Replyy Well go to the TDC Voting page and see what is on there. Basically, all you need to do is to monthly update the polls and post the results on the page and here. I am in the process of changing the Main Page. Bear with me. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii]][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Shoutbox TF and I have recently added the shoutbox widget, since it could be a good widget for TCOGM, which I recently joined. Now it isn`t completely clear to me and TF, I have two questions about it: #If you are offline, can you see messages which are posted in your offline time when you log in again? #Is there a limit of text you can enter? And something about my joining of TCOGM, I am planning on going to clean up infoboxes now, and after that, I`m hopefully also going to get into the storyline more than I already am now, and fixing pages on the list on the club`s talk. Template How am I able to get that stupid Character2 template to work??? I`ve tried thousand times, but I cant get it right. I hate it! (I wish I am allowed to use bad words here.) How does it work? If you get the Valrya page back to work, and give me an example how it works, I`m a lot further. It seems like you, and possibly Chicken Bond, are the only ones who know the correct way of doing it. It`s Irritating!!! Get it right, or my invincible army of Chibi Stars will come and invade your house (That wasn`t meant to be serious)! TBHW... again You've been following it, right? Well, I just finished chapter 9, just so you know. And you may have noticed a lot of new characters. I'll be getting their pictures and making their pages AS SOON AS I FIND MY CAMERA WHICH HAS BEEN LOST FOR A WEEK NOW! BTW, you know the blog TheSlicer is going too far? (Of course you do) I just want you to know, that I kinda have to agree. I mean, I see where it is a good thing, and you are the most helpful person on this wiki that I know. But suppose those stub articles that you are deleting have a huge impact on people's stories'? Like, you were almost gonna move Raanu-G to Raanu, and that alone seems like a step too far, but only for the reason that you didn't talk to it's creator before doing so. So thanks for being helpful, but I would cut back just a smidge. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 22:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) re:leviathos I did not realize any thing about the history thats fine but please stop changing the template I like it the way I had it but thats the point of the known forms section well I feel as though the template takes up too much space and my personal prefence is for the knwon forms this is my page so please stop changing it many users do this Time-Line Ok I am really glad that the whole argument is over and sorry if you thought I had a problem with your story stuff on his page. bu tnow I have a time-line question will leviathos still be in the gigas magna resitance when he returns to Noctxia for shadow Regime. just curious Character templates and you Hello, After noticing the edit fight between you and Biogecko (not quite hard, it was taking up some space of the recent changes) last night (at my time), could you please don`t forget the thingy, if you put more than one image in one tab? This has already lead to much problems, such as once with my Ackron page. If you don`t use it, you get that horribly large template you have seen of Leviathos. The Eternal Game Sure! you can write any chapters you like starting with chapter 3. OK, you can write it now. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Why are you deleating my pages??? WHY???? Rotaxian Actually, that sounds really epic! Just like this song that I just found: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSpakuC5eqw BTW, would you, y'know, summon Nightwatcher to come obliterate me, my house, my neighborhood, by state, and my country if I asked if I could build the MoC for Varzinox? If not, you needn't waist your resources on someone of Nightwatcher's great power. Send Janneus, maybe then I could bring out the Bara Magna Resistance team, and hopefully give him a run for his money. Actually, no, Janneus would just obliterate them as well. How 'bout someone in rank one? Anyway, one question, should Janneus be rank four or five? I'm thinking five. And should I mention those ranks in BHW? And should I mention the two people working together thing as well? (Did you get that from the Sith?) And finally, my last question: Do you think I'm progressing too fast or too slow on TBHW? [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 03:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Duuuude I was looking at your userpage. The trivia is incorrect. Your first account isn't on the top user list anymore... [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) hey Hey are you on today? I'm wondering if you still want to write a chapter in the Eternal Game. And one more thing: Remember that the battles over the weapons caches are over, and that, except for the alliances, the competitors are scattered across the arena. with Pheonix, your MOCs, and BioGecko's alliance winning the battle. Its still too early to have alliances fracture though. User:Varkanax39 Sry STOP deleting my pages! Whatif you did't have your pics save to you pc/mac but on here! You are too much of bud now.(Maybe) I realize you have a lot of messages so you might of missed mine but I was wondering hat organization leviathos is part of by shadow regime Please Reply I know you get a lot of messages, but I'd like it if you'd reply on my talkpage. I need a reply NOW if you want to write a chapter in the Eternal Game, so please tell me if you intend to write chapter three, as I'll do it if you can't. And if you don't have enough time do write it today, tell, me and I won't do it. Either way, please reply. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] } Thank god (if you consider that blasphemy don't be mad) I can't wait Edits Look, the only reason this is bothering me is because you keep putting links to pages that dont exist on my pages. Why not just remove the links?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] yay can I see it? oh, well awesome send me the pic when you do Re: Well are you guys planning on making pages for the redlink articles anytime soon? They look kind of ugly on my pages.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Little Green Numbers? Hey. I'm new to this, and I'm wondering what those little green numbers are when you look at the 'Recent Changes'? Thanks Toa Bussah 03:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Toa_Bussah TDC Voting You are now in charge. And of the organization of the That Devious Club - Main Page if you want. You are free to update it when nessessary, and to remove my under revision messages at the top of both pages. Thanks. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Okay Okay please tell me when you can write a chapter, I love your writing and I'd really like it if you could write a chapter later on. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] Hey If you want to write Chapter 4 of The Eternal Game you still can. I delayed the plans that I intended to happen in Chapter 3, so the plans I gave you are still valid. I can't write it tonight or tomarrow, so I'd appreciate it if you could. If you don't, that's OK, just let me know. I don't have a "n" key on my computer and can only get it on copy-paste. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] sure I will do that soon BTW tomorrow I will post a new chameleo, leviathos and a MoC for Neocrax in my spoiler blog (and the new MoC on his page) hey Do you know what happened the That Devious Club Main Page? Did you move it? And did you move TDC voting as well? And TDC Leaders? [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Okay thanks. Are you going to fix the Main Page though? And update the Voting? [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) You can put articles in the voting boxes, and then you would have to update the Main Page with the winning articles etc. Hmmm. Actually, I might delete both pages altogether. What do you think? [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) That's the way I planned it to go. Thanks. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Could you also add more quotes and images and Users please? Thanks. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Umm... why are you adding the category User:ToaFairon at Fairon? I already have a category, so I don't need another one. Toa Fairon Naho Contest Could you please enter the Naho Contest? You can enter toa of Water MoCs that you already have made, if you are ok with that image becoming the unoficial image for the Naho page at BRW. email I will email you some stuff I was planning for shadow Regime tell me if its okay with you Are you sure you don't want to write a chapter for The Eternal Game? You can take all the time you like. I'm not going to write a chapter soon. I'm sorry if I'm bugging you, but I think you are an epic author. And please reply. [[User:Varkanax39|'''Varkanax]] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Thanks vandalism? you should know that an unregistered contributer wrote a chapter in shadowlands okay It occured to me that that might be you but I figured better to tell you and it be you than not tell you and it be a vandal Yes, I always check recently changed, and then I came along that an unregistered contributor (which seemed to be you) wrote a chapter of Shadowlands, and I wanted to undo it, but I'd first have to ask that question. And can you help with the FuSoTech World Survival? Toa Fairon theme song Definitly Death, if not nightwatcher *Starts Begging n00bishly* What chapter do you want to write for The Eternal Game? If you don't have much time right now, just choose a later chapter. Please? *Falls on hands and knees begging like a Crazy little kid with his first Bionicle.* And I finished The Leviathos Chronicles. nightwatcher's transformation was EPIC at the VERY LEAST. My newest blog post Check it out, and give me your opinion, please! [[User:Teammcb|'''Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and cool Underworld chapter. It's very convinient that Tetrack is thinking he needs an army, and then an army walks right through his door in the form a Skrall. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:20, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait, wait, wait. Does this mean Janneus is going to be in Underworld? Would you please do that? I think he should challenge Tetrack just as he does at the beginning of TBHW. That could be funny. Maybe. If you make it so. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Could you? Could you please delete this page for me?: Template:The Ten Commanders. And The Ten Commanders + The Ten Commanders Leader? Thank you. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub) Deleting pages Hi, I want to help you marking pages for deletion, but I`m not sure what I should mark. I already know how to do it: Click on Random page a about hundred times a day. I know those small lines of text should be deleted, but it seems you alraedy have been deleting about all of them. I have been pushing the button about 2 min, and I see no small lines anymore. You are doing pretty good work, I see now. But when should I mark the slightly larger pages? What are the neccesary sections to create a valid article? Chapter Want to write one now? Ok, good. 'Toa Fairon Here are the plans for chapter 7: TDR is getting updated fast, sure should be after such a big delay. 'Toa Fairon